Home Again
by Stina58
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn-Jacob does leave with Renesmee but when she attends school, she runs into her family for the first time in 6 and 1/2 years...
1. Meeting The Family

Renesmee POV

I was searching for two AA batteries in the hall closet when Charlie came up. I was living with him now, since I had no clue where my biological parents were. I hadn't seen them since I was six months.

The drawer in my mind that held every memory of them was shut tight. But now, it threatened to open. I shut it mentally, very hard.

"Nessie! I'm leaving now. Have fun at school." Grandpa Charlie said.

"Kay!" I yelled back and I heard the front door slam.

Searching, searching, searching….What's this? It was an album of some sort. The cover was red vinyl. Walking into my room, I began to examine the cover.

You could tell it was old. The red was a rusted color. It was probably before a brilliant red. Sitting on my bed cross-legged, I opened the front cover. I stared in shock. On the inside, the first picture was one of two people. One I recognized to be Edward, my Dad. The other one I couldn't tell. She had long, brown hair. Her eyes were my color.

I gasped.

My Mom.

It took me a minute to grasp that she was human in this picture. I only saw her human once….all covered in her own blood, dying. I shuddered and threw the memory away.

I turned to look at the clock. 7:00 a.m.. I got up, grabbed my backpack and turned to leave.

When I got outside I turned to lock the front door. My hockey sweatshirt and sweatpants billowed in the mild-medium wind that blew.

I was proud of the name that sat on the back of my sweatshirt. _Cullen_ was boldly announced. I will _never_ get rid of that name. No matter how many eternities I live.

My clothes were black with green lettering, and my bronze curly hair was tied back into a messy high bun. I pulled the side hairs into a "bump" on my head.

I walked down to school. Turning onto Main Street I could see the kids at my school. Like most things in the rainy small town in Oregon, school was on Main Street.

I missed Forks. I loved it there. I was born there. My Mom was born there. My parents married there. And met there. Stop! I can't think about this anymore.

As I walked up the parking lot to go inside, Meagan and Rebecca ambushed me.

"Hey Renesmee!!" They both exclaimed.

"Hi." my answer wasn't so enthusiastic. They rolled their eyes.

"Guess what?" Meagan said.

"What?"

"We get a whole bunch of new kids here tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Meagan's mom was the main office secretary, of course she knew this.

School passed very quickly. Lunch dragged on as I got scolded for not eating. Finally the last bell rang. I started home.

When I got home, Jacob was leaning against my Altima.

"Hey Nessie!" he yelled.

"Quiet down Jake, the entire neighborhood can hear you," I complained," Hey, do you know about a red vinyl photo album?"

"Yes," he said-cautious.

I motioned him to follow me. We walked upstairs. I gave him the photo album. He laughed.

"This picture is your Mom's wedding picture." he told me. My Mom was in a white dress, my Dad was in a tux.

"What about these pictures?" I asked, pointing to some pictures of random kids.

"Those are your Mom's friends. Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley." He told me, pointing to indicate who was who.

We walked back outside.

I walked straight to my Altima and opened the hood. I decided to tune it. But, like always, it was perfectly in tune. Charlie drove up then.

"Hey Nessie! Can you check out the cruiser? I think something's wrong," Charlie asked.

"Sure, Chief!" I said. After making a thorough inspection I figured out his radiator sprung a leak.

"Jacob, could you hand me a wrench?" I asked.

"You would think that after all my years of being a mechanic I would know what tool is what by the name….But, no, I learned shapes!" He complained. He held the wrench up," Is this it?"

I nodded. After I fixed the cruiser, Charlie said he had to leave to go fishing since it was kind of sunny out. I didn't notice until Jake then pointed to my arm and it was glowing faintly. Stupid vampire skin.

My skin sparkled in the sunlight now, just like my parents.

I walked back inside and sat down at the piano in the living room. It was on the back wall. I started playing _Clair de Lune_.

"You know, you inherited the 'being a natural at music' from your Dad." Jacob mentioned after a minute. I stopped.

"You inherited a lot, you know. Your Aunt Rosalie loved to work on cars. Your Uncle Emmett loved sports. Your Mom hated fashion and loved to read the classics. And your Dad loved his music. He played a wicked piano…." Jake trailed off remembering.

I ran upstairs with inhuman speed and grabbed a CD. I popped it in. Sweet music rang through the air.

"It was in my Mom's stuff. The cover says 'Happy 18th Birthday, Bella'. I listen to it every night before I go to bed." I explained.

"Your Dad made the c.d. for your Mom. The first one is 'Bella's Lullaby' the next one is Esme's Favorite, I believe."

A memory slipped out of it's drawer. My Dad humming this lullaby to her when she was transforming. '

"They loved each other so much," I whispered.

"They loved you too."

"It's all my fault," I groaned.

"NO! It's _not_! Your parents would _not_ want you to say that." He growled at me.

I walked over to put the sheet music away. I came across another photo album and a wooden box. I set them on the table. I flipped through the white photo album. It must be Charlie's. It had pictures of my Mom. All the way through her wedding and my first Christmas.

The same wedding pictures were there. The one with only my parents, then one with them and their parents, then the bridal party, then last one with my Mom and Charlie and Renee. I turned the page, not expecting to find anything. But I did.

The very last picture was one of all of the Cullen's. My drawer opened. _Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Aunty Alice, Mom and Dad._ I shut the album.

Next I opened the box. It had my Mom's school pictures in them. All framed and everything. I looked at my Mom through out the years. She was beautiful. Even for a human. I found a DVD, and popped it in the DVD player. My first Christmas.

_It showed me running into Jake's arms. Then my parents came in._

"_Dad, what are you doing?" Mom asked._

"_Hey kids, recording Nessie's first Christmas." My parents smiled. _

I shut it off. I couldn't take the ripping pain. I put my arm over my chest.

"Guess you inherited that, too."

I turned to Jacob.

"What?"

"Your Mom used to do that when well, there was a period when your Dad left because he thought she'd be better off without her vamp. He was gone for 6 months, your Mom did that whenever she thought of him or the Cullen's. She said it helped her hold herself together."

I gaped at him.

"I'm going to bed!" I announced.

When I got up there, I popped in the CD and listened. I felt calm, and I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start. My dream was too real. It was me, looking in a mirror, and my Mom zoomed by, kissed me cheek, and left. My Dad, however, walked right up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you." He said.

I probably was screaming. It felt like it. My clock said 6:00 so I got up and showered. Then got changed. I threw on a green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and my caramel colored UGG's. I threw the straighten-er threw my hair. I was tired of having to deal with wet curls.

It was finally time for school.

_Renesmee, drive to school. It's raining._ A note from Charlie said. I did.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I remembered we were going to get new students today. But, my attention was divided.

A red BMW sat in the parking lot. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about a five hundred thousand dollar, top-of-the-line, convertible in red. A silver Volvo sat next to it. I felt the urge to check out the engine.

"OMG! Why do you just stand in the rain?" Meagan asked me.

"Hello? From the rainiest place on the continental United States, here."

"Oh, yah. Check out those cars. The new kids cars."

I faintly recognized those cars. They were Cullen cars. _No! Stop! _I ordered myself.

"I'd love to see the engine."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

The first four periods past quickly. I didn't have any of the new kids in my classes. Maybe after lunch…But, I was positive I would see them at lunch.

When lunch came, I sat down.

"Spill on the new kids." I ordered Becca. She smiled.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids," I froze," There's six of them. The girls are Alice, the short black haired one, Rosalie, the blonde, and Bella, the brunette."

Bella Cullen? No coincidence.

"The boys are Emmett, the big black haired one, Jasper, the blonde one, and Edward, the unbelievably beautiful bronze haired one."

Edward Cullen? No! This _cannot _be my parents.

"You have the same color hair as Edward." Rebecca commented.

I remembered my Dad could read minds.

_Dad, Edward, if that's you, look at me. _

Edward Cullen turned to look at me.

_Remember me?_

He shook his head no. His eyes were wide.

_I'm your daughter._

He still shook his head no.

_My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was born on September 10__th__. I'm half human, half vampire. I live with Chief Charlie Swan and Jacob Black._

He gasped. _Renesmee?_ he mouthed. I nodded. He poked Bella in the ribs. She turned and he pointed to me.

"It's Nessie." hearing his voice, it was like I never left.

"Nessie?" My Mom asked. Her voice was like music, how much I missed it.

My parents stared at me long enough for my Aunt's and Uncle's to notice.

"What? A threat?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"No, not a threat, a daughter." My Father was still gaping.

"A daughter?" Aunt Rose asked.

Mom nodded, "Renesmee," she whispered.

"Yes!" Aunty Alice said, her face going blank," I can see her now that she's fully matured."

"Your saying that's her?" Uncle Jasper asked.

Aunty Alice nodded. My family gaped.

_Follow me home. I drove to school to school today. Follow me home, please._

Dad nodded.

School passed quickly. It turns out I have Mom and Aunty Alice and Dad and Uncle Jasper in my last period. I sat in the front, and they sat in the back, so they couldn't talk to me.

Finally I drove home. The Volvo and Convertible followed me. I knew I recognized those cars.


	2. The Family and I

RPOV

When I pulled up into the driveway, Jacob was leaning against the garage. When he saw the cars, his mouth dropped to his toes. I watched him stuttered.  
My parents and family got out of the cars. My Mom was smiling at Jake.  
"Hey, Jake."  
"Bella?" I watched him grin at her.  
I couldn't help being jealous. It just wasn't that fair. Why did he have to know her more than I did? Or any of my family, in that case. My Dad smiled at me. Dang. I forgot he could read my mind. I wasn't used to it. He walked up to me and took me in his arms. His skin was probably a degree colder than mine.  
"Renesmee," he murmured. Probably happy to have me in his arms.  
"Dad," I murmured back. He squeezed me. Then let me go. My Mom came over then.  
"Renesmee," Mom whispered. Victory rang in every word.  
When she let go of me, she smiled. My family took turns greeting me, then Jacob. I finally could get inside. I turned around and looked at my parents. They were wide eyed as they took in the interior of the house. I walked upstairs, went into my room, and plumped my backpack down on my bed.  
I walked back downstairs. My family looked at different things on the shelves and in the room. Dad was looking at the piano. Mom was looking at my school pictures. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were looking at my parents wedding pictures. Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice looked at the movies in the cabinet.  
My parents looked at me when I came down. They smiled.  
"Do you play?" Dad asked. I nodded. He pulled the bench out. I sat down.  
I started to play Clair de Lune. My parents looked dazed in their thoughts. When I stopped my parents eyes unclouded. Then Dad came down to my level and started to play a familiar lullaby. I recognized it. I ran upstairs with inhuman speed to my room to grab the CD. I ran back downstairs then popped the CD in the player. My parents gasped.  
"It was in Mom's room," I told them. They nodded.


	3. Chief Charlie Swan

RPOV

A car pulled up into the driveway.  
Oh No. Charlie.  
Dad nodded then turned to mom.  
"It's Charlie."  
Her eyes widened at the new information. We turned our attention out the window. Charlie was examining the Volvo and Convertible in the street against our curb. I didn't need to have Dad's ability to know what he was thinking. Probably along the lines of Who the h--- owns this car. I didn't need to know. Poor Dad, he has to listen to all the stuck up people's minds. Sigh.  
Charlie walked up the steps to the door.  
"Hide!" I hissed. My parents nodded and disappeared with the rest of my family. Charlie walked in.  
"Nessie? Who's cars are in front of the house?" Charlie asked.  
"Well…"_ Now Dad_.  
"Ours, Charlie." My Dad never missed a cue.  
"Edward Cullen?" Charlie asked.  
"Me too, Dad."  
"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie looked on the verge of tears. As did I. My family was here.  
"Yep."  
"Us too, Charlie." Aunty Alice said.  
"Alice?" We all knew that Aunty Alice was his favorite.  
His eyes expanded as my Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, and Uncle Jasper appeared.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie turned on me.  
"She didn't even know until today when we accidentally ran into her at lunch. But, God, are we happy to see her." My Father's voice ranged victory.  
_You better sit him down. He looks faint…_  
My Father nodded.  
My Mom was one step ahead of him.  
"Dad sit down."  
Charlie nodded.


	4. Carlisle and Esme

RPOV

Charlie looked as if he…well, I don't know. Might explode, I guess you could say. Only, not with anger. With happiness.

Dad told Charlie everything. I was interested in my family's past, the one without me.

How they didn't stop looking for me or Jake.

I'm glad they didn't.

Right at the end is when Auntie Alice cut in.

"We better get home. Carlisle and Esme will be worried." Then she turned to me," Would you like to come home with us?"

I only nodded.

Charlie said goodbye and told me that even though my parents were here, I still had curfew. My parents laughed at this. "We'll move you in tomorrow, Ness." My Dad told me.

The ride was quiet, except for a couple questions or two. We pulled up a long driveway and I could feel my heart race faster and faster.

Edward's POV

There she was. Sitting right next to me.

_What if they don't like me?_

I wanted to tell her, we've always loved her, but I knew she was talking about Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course they will. You're their granddaughter."

_I know you're only trying to help me._

"It's true."

She sighed.

We pulled in the garage.

_I wonder what held them._ Esme thought.

_I hope everything's all right._ Carlisle was worried.

We walked in.

_Be calm, Nessie. They have no reason to dislike you. They'll love you. Just like then._

I wanted to hug my daughter.

Carlisle saw us. _Oh my. Edward?_

Esme saw us first. She analyzed Renesmee for a couple minutes.

_Bronze hair? Chocolate brown eyes? Porcelain skin with very little red? Does her eyes have rings of gold around the edges of the iris and pupil? She looks like Edward. And Bella._

She gasped.

_Edward? Is this Renesmee?_

I nodded.

"Carlisle!" Esme called.

"It's Renesmee," She whispered in Carlisle's ear.

He nodded.

"Hello sweetie!" Esme called.

The three of them embraced.


	5. Authors NoteYou NEED To Read!

**Authors Note……**

**Sorry. This isn't a chapter. (Sadly) I just wanted to clear a few points with everyone.**

**Q: Everyone's wondering why Jacob took Renesmee in the first place.**

**A: The Volturi attacked and remember when Bella told Jacob to run with Renesmee. That's what happened. Jacob really **_**did**_** run with Renesmee. Her parents and family survived the attack (I haven't decided if the Volturi have yet), and started moving around. But they also looked for their daughter.**

**I hope I have everyone on the same page here. Sorry about the mix up. If you have anything else you want me to specify on…just review please.**

**Keep Reading!!!!!1**

**Christina**


	6. Discussing

RPOV

For a minute I felt whole again. Like I had my ever loving family doting over me. Not like, I _did_. They were hugging me and telling me I grew up so much. They were telling me that I looked so grown up and acted so mature.

But, pretty soon, you get tired of it. Everyone gets tired of it. So we sit down, and talk.

"Renesmee," Grandma Esme asked," What happened when we were gone from you?"

I looked up, and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, really," I said truthfully," We told Grandpa Charlie everything. So he decided we should move away from Forks. We ended up here, and when I looked old enough, and wasn't changing as fast, I went to school."

They nodded, happy to see that I was here in the room.

"We'll have a room for you soon, sweetie," Mom said," And I talked to Charlie, he wants to move in too. With Jake."

Dad groaned and growled at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible.

"What about school?" Uncle Emmett asked.

Everyone was quiet for a bit; pondering.

"Sadly, as much as I know we all hate to do this," Grandpa Carlisle said," we'll have to play it by ear."

He was right, no one like to do that. Everyone wanted to be certain that we were all right. With no worries, and no what if's.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Yeah!!! Finished!!**

RenesmeePOV

Epilogue

Playing it by ear turned out not to be so bad. I had my family, finally. I got tired of everyone asking me if I was related to Edward Cullen, so, after hours of complaints, my parents gave in about going to school. And it was decided, for a couple months, we would stay in Forks.

That's how I ended up here, right now, in the back of dad's Volvo. I had headphones in my ears and a book in my hands. Mom and dad were in the front, whispering. I knew I could hear them, but I didn't feel like intruding. Uncle Emmett said that was one of the things he liked about me especially- I spied on others.

We were on our way to Forks, though we just came out of Portland. I was excited to see where I had lived. To see a place that were fuzzy in my memories.

Jake was excited to see his family. He was going to be home, too. He was with Grandpa Charlie in the cruiser right now. Grandpa Charlie was planning on settling back down in his previous house, and helping law enforcement whenever needed.

I watched the blur of trees go by. Sure, if I really looked, I would be able to see every leaf, but right now, I didn't care. Right now, I was home.

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**:D**

**Tina **

**if you want-u can review! all welcome, just...don't say go die in a hole :(  
**


End file.
